This Wasn't Suppose to Happen
by ilaclynn
Summary: What happens when Kelly has a drunken night with someone who isn't her boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

"You almost ready to go Kelly?" Justin yelled from the hotel bedroom they were sharing.

"Yeah, just a sec" she replied. She just finished putting on the last coat of mascara on her already super-long eyelashes and then admired herself in the mirror making sure she looked perfect. She had to look her best as she and Justin were going to a big WWE party where every person possible from the company was going to be. She glanced at her outfit, a black short cut-out dress, silver opened toe pumps, her hair down in curls, and the best make-up possible.

She looked sexy as hell, she thought to herself, maybe even sexier than Maryse. She chuckled a little to herself as she walked into the bedroom where Justin was texting someone.

"Oh, you're ready. Let's go than." Justin said without saying anything to her about how she looked as he walked to the door still engrossed in his phone.

"_You're kidding me right now! He didn't even say anything to me about how I look." _Kelly thought to herself. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she hadnt even realized they made it to the car that was waiting for them at the lobby of their hotel. She looked around for Justin, waiting to see if he would open her side of the car but, when she looked down she saw he was all ready in the car still texting away on his phone.

"_Who could he be texting right now? They only people he talk to our Wade, Heath, and I."_ Kelly conitinued to think in her head as they made their way to the hotel that the party was being held at. They arrived at the hotel in complete silence and it was really starting to annoy Kelly. She knew things between them had been a little tense for awhile now, but she hadn't realized it had gotten this bad. She waited to get to see if Justin would be a gentleman and open the door for her but; once again she was let down and had to do it herself. Kelly wasn't self-centered and believe that the boyfriend should always open doors for their girlfriend and pay them compliments all the time but, it felt nice for her to have those things done to her every once and awhile. She loved to feel like someone made her out to be a million bucks when she looked like crap.

The more she thought about it, she realized that Justin hasn't done any of that stuff for her in a long time. She felt like they were disconnecting from each other and they had no way of going back to how they were when their relationship first started. She was so upset and just confused at this point that she didn't really want to be at the party anymore and she felt as if she looked horrible compared to the rest of the Divas in attendance at the party. She saw everyone standing around talking to one another and she was just not in the mood anymore to be there with them. So she decidded to go to the bar to get a drink to hopefully clear her mind and start making this night at least a little bit better for her.

A/N: Kelly's outfit - .# (dress) & . (shoes)

Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Once Kelly got to the bar she took a seat on an end stool and got the bartender's attention.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"What can I get for you miss?" he politely asked.

"Whatever will get me drunk the fastest," she replied.

"Coming right up!"

Kelly usually didn't drink that much but, she knew tonight would be different. Tonight she just wanted to forget every emotion she had ever felt and memory that was etched into her mind. As soon as the bartender brought her over a shot glass full of something that smelled repulsive she took it in her hand and downed it. It made her throat feel like it was on fire but, she didn't care. At that moment she loved the feeling. She slammed the shot glass down and looked at the bartender.

"Another one?" he asked as he quirked his eyebrow.

"Keep them coming until I say stop," she demanded.

After about 6 or 7 of the shots Kelly could barely remain seated on the stool. She knew when she got tipsy that she could be like a little giddy school girl but, when she was drunk she completely lost it and would laugh at anything whether it is funny or not. As she was looking around the hotel bar/dining area waiting for another shot she saw Justin sitting at a table talking to someone but, she couldn't tell who considering there were tons of people blocking her view. She tried to lean a little to the left so she could catch a glimpse of the person but, before she could react she felt herself falling. She tried to brace herself so she wouldn't seriously hurt herself but, when she landed on what she thought was the floor it actually didn't hurt and when she opened her eyes she saw she was in one "dashing" superstar's arms.

"Are you okay?" the blue-eyed, jet-black haired wrestler asked her, his face inches from hers.

Before she could answer she started busting out laughing at how ridicioulus this whole scene just played out. She felt herself being placed back on the stool and turned around to see if he was still standing there but, she didn't see anyone. She stopped laughing when she realized he had left and then looked down at her hands and then to her right not noticing that Cody had taken a seat next to her.

"How many drinks have you had tonight?" he asked with a smirk planted on his face.

"About 7 or 8. I can't really remember right now." She said as she started laughing again.

"Let me guess, your one of the giddy, non-stop laughing drunks?"

"How did you ever guess?" she said sarcastically as she tried her hardest not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"Just a hunch. Can I get you another drink or have you to many tonight?" he said with a smirk plastered on his face along with his eyebrow quirked.

Normally Kelly would say no and try to find a way out of this "dashing" superstar's charm but, at the same moment he asked her that she finally saw who Justin was talking to and it turned out to be Alicia Fox. And this time they were a lot closer than they appeared to be a few minutes. Kelly decided that if Justin could flirt with other girls than she could flirt with Cody.

"Another drink would be perfect," Kelly said sweetly looking into his piercing blue eyes.

As Cody ordered them both drinks she couldn't help but, think about how when she first came to WWE she had the hugest crush on him and thought he was like beyond sexy. Don't get her wrong, she still thinks he's sexy but, she doesn't really know anything about him anymore after she switched brands. Kelly was so lost in her train of thought that she hadn't realized she'd been staring at him the whole time.

"Something on my face?" he asked as he pointed hi s hand to his face.

"What?" Kelly pretty much had to yell considering whomever the DJ was that night decided to play one of the loudest songs ever.

Cody leaned next to her ear and asked her again. Kelly once again was again due to the fact that his hand on was her thigh and just the sound of his voice next to her ear sent shivers down her spine. After he backed up a few inches and took his hand off her thigh she composed herself as best as she could and finally was able to answer his question.

"No, it's perfect." She said as she looked down to her hand that was placed where his used to be with her face blushing. She knew she shouldn't be thinking this considering she was still dating Justin but, she wanted his hand back on her. Not just on her thigh though. She wanted it everywhere on her body. She wanted him. Period.

Cody was getting ready to say something back to her but, Kelly interrupted him before he could.

"You're not seeing anyone right?" she asked in a haste wanting to know the answer as fast as possible.

"Um, no. Why?" he said with a questioning look on his face.

Kelly doesn't answer she just grabs the back of his neck where his hair ends and pushes his face towards hers connecting his lips to hers. She feels sparks shooting through her body like never before. Her whole body feels like it's on fire and she has no idea where this is coming from. She's never felt like this when she's kissed a guy before, and that's including Justin. She can barely breathe so she releases him and just stares into his eyes, their faces centimeters apart both of them trying to catch their breath.

"Whoa," Cody practically panted "so, that's why you wanted to know if I was seeing someone. And just so you know I'm glad I'm not." He replied with his classic smirk on his face just making him all the more appealing to her.

"You're staying in this hotel right?"

"Uh, yeah." He replied once again his face with a questioning look on it as Kelly was trying her best to get off the stool and gather her stuff and also make sure she still looked presentable.

"Your taking me there right now." She replied seductively as she started strutting to the door with her hips swaying.

Cody was practically dying inside realizing the girl he had been crushing on for years finally wanted to be with him in the same way. He threw some money on the bar for the drinks they hadn't even drank and started following her out the door.


End file.
